The Ziley Chronicles: Winter Solstice Part 1
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: I know it's too soon, but I wanted to get this story started. So basically Zane and Riley get married, but will an unexpected surprise cause issues for the newlyweds? Will it ruin the bond between Vampires and Werewovles? Find out in the 4th story for the Ziley Chronicles series. Autumnal Equinox will resume soon. Featuring Klaine (Kurt and Blaine) from Glee.
1. Betrothed

**The Ziley Chronicles: Winter Solstice Part 1**

_**C**__**hildhood is measured out by sounds and smells and sights, before the dark hour of reason grows.**_

_**John Betjeman**_

**Chapter 1: Betrothed**

As I sat in my new truck, I couldn't help but slink in the seat. Everyone seemed to be staring. I hated the attention that the new 2013 Infiniti JX gave me. But all in all it was a pretty cool vehicle.

"Hey, is that the JX?" a girl asked me.

"Uh, yeah it is." I said as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

"It's really cool. I didn't think that Canada even had one of those yet." she said as she and her boyfriend admired the truck.

"Yeah, well I got it from a family member so…" I said hoping that Zoey would hurry up and come out of the mall.

"Well thanks for letting us check out your ride. Come on Lisa." her boyfriend said as they held hands and walked away. Whew, they finally left. I was kind of bitter since Owen hadn't spoken to me in weeks. He knew that I had chosen Riley and I know it really hurt him. But it was my decision and I feel I made the best one. I just wish I didn't have to lose my friend in the process. I looked at the engagement ring on my left ring finger. Man, did it have a shine to it.

"My god, it's like torture in there!" Zoey said as she got in the car. I just smiled at here. "Okay, so I've got you your present. And might I say, you're gonna love it."

"I'm sure I will." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married. My little brother is growing up."

"I know. It's kind of scary; but I'll manage." I said. I looked over at her and she looked emotional. "Are you upset?"

"No, I'm just full of emotions." She said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Wes will pop the question soon." I said. She immediately blushed.

"I don't know about that." She said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I know he will. The 'imprinting' process requires it. You're his soul mate." She looked out the window and smiled.

"I'm so glad that Langston's letting me help plan the wedding. I can't wait to meet Kurt and Blaine." She said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Neither can I. And from what I've seen as they trained to fight the newborns, they're pretty stylish. They even created the battle outfits. Kurt wanted to be a star on Broadway but, something happened and it dashed his hopes and dreams. He never really talks about his past." I said. Zoey just looked out of the window. We turned on the little pathway to my fiancé's house. We arrived to see A.J. and Chloe carrying pillars across the backyard.

"You two give a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Independent Women'." Zoey said as she got out of the truck.

"Oh yeah. We don't need big strong men to do something as little as this." A.J. said as she sat the pillar down. Zoey just giggled. I got out of the truck and was met with some boots.

"What the…?" I asked startled.

"These are your wedding shoes. Can't have you wearing converse to your wedding." Kurt said with a snort. I rolled my eyes. God he was worse than Langston.

"But hate cowboy boots!" I whined.

"Oh boy please. Just wear the shoes. They look so cool." Zoey said examining the shoes. Kurt gave her a smile.

"Ah, you must be the fabulous Zoey. You have a beautiful skin completion." he said. Zoey blushed.

"Well I do use Pro-Active. It does wonders for my skin." she said. "I love your sense of style." Kurt looked at his outfit.

"Oh thanks. I like yours too. We should go shopping tonight." he said as his smile grew wider. Zoey lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Totally."

"Um, if we could get back to me please." I sighed deeply and tried on the shoes. They had a slight heel to them. Figures. I tried to walk in them, but failed miserably. I tripped a few times.

"Alright I guess they're okay." I said and took the shoes off.

"Great. I'll go tell Blaine. He's gonna be thrilled that you love the shoes he designed." Kurt said and disappeared.

"I'll never get used to that." Zoey said shaking her head.

"What?" I asked putting my Converse back on.

"The vampire speed. It seems like you'd be going like 60 miles a second. I hope you don't run into any trees once you're changed." she said with a smile. I was just about to protest when a pair of arms slid around my waist.

"Don't worry Zoey, I'll teach him everything he needs to know before the change." Riley said. I could tell there was some roughness in his voice.

"Okay, don't let my baby brother get hurt now." she said and walked towards the house. Riley turned me around and smiled.

"Within the next few hours, you'll be Mr. Stavros." he said with a wide smile.

"Isn't that title just for your dad?" I asked. Riley thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but it's different." he finally said.

"Yeah but..." His lips were suddenly on mine. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You talk way too much." I just smiled at him. We went inside and continued to talk about wedding arrangements for the rest of the day.

Later that night while I was packing up my room, I looked over at the wind chimes Owen had given to me. I felt a wave of pity wash over me. I missed my buddy. I just don't see why he couldn't accept my choices. I was taken out of my painful reminisce by a rush of cold air. I smiled to myself and turned to see Riley standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be out having a bachelor party with your bros?" I asked smugly. He sat down on my bed and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"It's not what you think. It's just going hunting for some much bigger prey." he said. I went over to him and sat in his lap. I put my hand up to his face and kissed him.

"I'm not worried about it. I know who you are. And you only have eyes for me." I said. He smiled and leaned me back so he could be on top of me. We continued kissing until Blaine interrupted us.

"Hey love birds, we have to get going. I want to catch the biggest bear yet." he said and disappeared. We sat up and smiled at each other. Kurt was the next one to appear.

"He's right you know. And besides, Zane needs his sleep. He has a big day tomorrow." and then he too was gone. I also heard Langston and Adonis's voices too.

"You better go before they demolish my house." I said. He stood up to leave, but stopped.

"There's something I have to get off my chest." he said. Oh boy.

"Let me guess, you've already had sex right?" I asked. He smiled and began to walk around my room. I was taken aback. He didn't answer my question. "Please tell me you're still a virgin."

"Well..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh my god!" I said and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it effortlessly. Damn you, Langston.

"Relax, I haven't done anything. It was just a joke." he smiled and came over to sit beside me again. I folded my arms like a child and poked out my bottom lip.

"That wasn't funny." I said.

"I thought it was, but here's what I wanted to tell you." I sat back and listened. "My first few months of being a newborn, wasn't exactly the best." I nodded for him to go on. "I couldn't handle the smell. So that eventually I left my parents and went off on my own for a bit. But the good news is that I only killed worthless people. Like robbers, rapists, murders, etc. Because with being able to read minds, I knew what they were gonna do before they did it. Bad news is that I still feel guilty because of it. So once you're changed I'll keep a close eye on you. I don't want you to end up like me or worse." he finished. I let it all sink in.

"Wow, I guess that proves you aren't as perfect as I thought you were." I said. He looked up at me and took in my sad expression.

"If you're having doubts about this..." I cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I just wanted to get you back for the sex joke." I said. He smiled again.

"Dude if I miss a great catch I will break you into little bitty pieces!" Kurt yelled. I flinched at that.

"Wow, he sure is kind of intimidating." I whispered.

"You got that right!" he yelled back. I just laughed at that. Riley kissed me again and got up to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Stavros." he said and jumped out the window. I looked out as the boys rough housed and then took off. I closed my window and laid in my bed. Zoey came in soon after.

"Hey Zo. You have fun with Kurt earlier?" I said as I yawned.

"Yes, he is so cool. Don't worry, I'll only take up a few minutes of your time." she sat down beside me. "I feel that our lives have changed so much since we moved here. We've found our soul mates, we've been thrown into the supernatural world of..." she whispered the last few words, "vampires and werewolves."

"Yeah, and to think that I didn't want to move here in the first place. God, we've been through so much as unreal. But I wouldn't charge it for the world." I said.

"Neither would I. Good luck tomorrow, bro." she said and hugged me. She smile at me and left. I turned off my light and went to bed.

_Everything was so perfect. I walked down the aisle with my dad and walked up to Riley. Everything was so white. We said our vows and kissed. When I pulled back, Riley's mouth was covered in blood. And he had the wickedest look on his face. All of a sudden my dream turned into another nightmare. The Guardians were where the priest was supposed to be. I gasped as Marco grabbed my hand and bit it. I didn't feel any pain, but I did see blood. I looked out into the crowd and saw that everyone was dead. It was as if we were ornaments on a wedding cake. People were piled under us. _

"_Welcome to the dark side." Marco said. I began to hyperventilate as everything turned black._

**A/N: I know this isn't how it works. But after seeing Breaking Dawn Part 1 and 2. I decided to go ahead and begin working in my versions. So I hope you enjoy it and review would be awesome. If there are mistakes I'll work on them as soon as possible. XOXO ShadowBeauty. P.S. Glee fans, there will be a lot of Klaine in the upcoming future. **


	2. Forever

**Chapter 2: Forever**

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. That dream felt so real. I ran my hands through my hair and got dressed. I decided that since I was getting married within the next few hours, that I might as well just wear sweats. I know Kurt's gonna blow a gasket, but it should be funny to watch. As I walked downstairs I ran into Kurt and Blaine.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to escort you to your wedding. Since we have to do most of the work on you, we thought it would be best if _we _took you to the house instead." Kurt said. Blaine nodded his head in agreement.

I shook my head and followed them out to Kurt's Navigator. His truck was very stylish. But it seemed weird to have it for just two people. It looked more like a family truck. I got in and instantly felt calm, well calmer than I already was. Kurt sensed my distress and looked at me from the passenger seat.

"Wedding jitters?" he asked. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I had like this really weird dream last night and it freaked me out. But I feel better." I said.

"Because...?" Kurt let his voice trail off.

"I'm getting married?" I asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on; say it with a bit more enthusiasm."

"I'm getting married!" I yelled.

"That's more like it. Now how do you feel?" he asked. I actually felt better.

"Better, thanks."

"That's what we're here for." Kurt said as we pulled up to the house.

* * *

"Ugh, does my hair really have to look like this?" I asked staring at my neatly done hair. I was kind of hoping it would be my regular style, wild and causally messed up.

"Uh yeah. It's mandatory that you look your best." Kurt said. Blaine was helping Riley in the other part of the house. I was excited and nervous at the same time. This was the day; the day where it all happens. The start of my new life. As I sat there looking in the mirror, I noticed Adonis had come into the room.

"Anything I can do?" he asked. I just stared at him.

"You actually _want _to help me?" I asked. He came over grabbed the tux out of Langston's closet.

"I don't have any problems with you or your groom. Besides today is a good day. So I'm not gonna give you any problems." he said.

"But you disfavor my unconcern for my humanity?" I smirked. He came over and unzipped the bag.

"You bet your human ass I do." he said with a slight chuckle. Kurt came over and we looked in the mirror.

"Look at this. You two are bonding. I knew that this wedding would bring everyone together." he beamed. We continued to get ready, when Langston came in the room a few minutes later.

"Wow, you look very stunning. Riley's gonna love it." he said. I noticed that my mom and dad had walked in behind him. My mother had tears in her eyes. Langston quickly grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to her. She seemed taken aback by it.

"Um thanks. Look at you, don't you look handsome." My dad said as he hugged me. My mom just smiled.

"You didn't give Riley the riot act did you?" I asked them.

"No! I would never do that... okay, yeah I did. But he had it coming." she said with a smile. I let out an uneasy laugh. "Seriously, that's my job. Since that incident a few months ago, I'm still uneasy about him. No offense, Langston, Adonis."

"None taken. We don't approve of what he did either. But I believed he learned his lesson." Langston said. My mom smiled gave me a present. Zoey came in afterwards holding a blue box.

"We decided on this gift together." she said. I took the book and opened it. What it had in it surprised me. It was my grandfather's sterling silver bracelet. It was a broad iron cross with a center stone of deep black onyx that was gripped tightly in the talons of an American Bald Eagle and it was strung on a ball chain bracelet. It was perfect. My mother grabbed my wrist so she could put it on me. I held the pendant in my hand and held back tears.

"Thanks." I whispered. My parents hugged me and went downstairs.

"How cute. But I think my present will rock the house." Zoey said as she handed me the box. I opened it and gasped. It was a 4 heart locket.

"It's amazing. I wondered where my old one had gone." I said as I toyed with the little heart.

"Yeah I kind of took it. But I replaced it with this one. See, it has you and Riley, our family portrait and, Riley's family in it." she said opening the hearts. I was so close to tears as unreal. But I held them in.

"What about the fourth heart?" I asked. Zoey just shrugged. "Thanks Zo." I said as I hugged her.

"No problem. I'll see you down there." she said and left. I looked in the mirror one final time and walked downstairs too.

I was met by my mother with open arms. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What? A mother can't walk her son down the aisle?" she asked. I just gaped at her and took her hand. She then gave me a white rose bouquet. As we walked out the front door to the back yard I gripped her hand harder.

"Mom?" I asked. She turned and looked at me.

"I know that I'm a klutz and all, so do me this one favor." I said.

"Sure."

"Please don't let me trip over my own feet." I smiled at her. I heard her giggle.

"Deal." she said. The backyard was amazing. It was like seeing something from a fairy tale. I'd definitely be talking to Kurt afterwards. I walked up the aisle and stood beside Riley. I smiled a smile so wide that I'm sure my cheeks were gonna hurt later. Zoey stood behind me in her white dress, with a black strip around the waist. Langston stood behind her. Riley decided to have Wesley and Adonis behind him. When it came time for the usual sayings. We said it with love and sureness.

* * *

"I, Riley Stavros, give you this ring..."

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness..." I said.

"As I place it on your finger..."

"I commit my heart..." I smiled. We went through it all with ease.

"And soul to you." We said. I slid on his ring and he slid on mines.

"I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today..." I said.

"Our wedding day." Riley said.

"This ring is a token of my love."

"I marry you with this ring with all that I have..."

"And all that I am." I said.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy." Riley smiled.

"As a ring has no end, neither does my love for you."

"I choose you..."

"To be my husband this day..."

"And forevermore."

"I do."

"I do." he said. When we kissed, it felt magical. Like no one else was there. I felt like I was on cloud 9. This couldn't get much better. I pulled away and noticed Riley was smiling too.

"I guess its official now, huh?" I asked. He put his hand up to my face. I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes it is. Mr. Stavros." he said. It was then that I allowed myself to shed some tears. He looked at me and wiped them away. "Aww, you've been holding them in all day haven't you?" I nodded my head 'yes'.

"It's an emotional time." I said as I turned my head and wiped away some more. He turned my head around to face him.

"You're such a softy." he said as he kissed me again. I pulled away once more.

"Come on, we have a reception to go to."

The reception was just how I'd imagined it. It was loud and fun. The vampires were dancing (normally for the humans.) Well Kurt and Blaine weren't. They looked like a couple from _Dancing With The Stars. _All of The Stavros' friends were there. The American, Russian, African, Asian, European, Australian, and the Romanian covens. I even got to meet Anya for the first time. She was nice. I was kind of jealous of her. But my jealously was increased more when I found out that Peter was Riley's first love interest. They never did anything because Peter was in love with Mia. So I was relieved. I walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

"Thanks so much for this beautiful wedding. It's truly out of this world." I said.

"No problem. You're family, and we have to stick together." He said. All I could do was smile. I looked over at the refreshment table to see Blaine being hit on by some gorgeous tall vampire.

"Hey Kurt, looks like someone has the hots for Blaine." I said pointing towards Blaine. Kurt twisted his face up into a sneer.

"Oh God, that's Sebastian. He has been hitting on Blaine for the last, god knows how many centuries. You'd think that he'd finally just give up." Kurt said and walked towards the two. Riley came over and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I really hope a vampire fight doesn't break out." I said nervously.

"Well you can't go through life without a little drama." he chuckled. Throughout the rest of the time I got to me Aria, Hannah, Toby, Caleb, Mercedes, Finn, Eli, Clare, and a few other vampires. They all seemed pretty cool. Well except Allison. She didn't want to be around us because Campbell was there. And she didn't like werewolves very much.

My parents and I along with Riley and his parents sat at the center table. We watched as everyone gave speeches. When it was Marisol's turn Riley winced.

"I'd like to wish the couple all the happiness in the world. You two deserve it." she said as she raised her glass. I leaned next to Riley.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She had some very dirty thoughts about a happily married man." he said. Aww how sweet, he was jealous. After all the speeches were made, we danced alone.

"God, my mom's speech was so embarrassing." I said as I put my hand up to my head. Riley smiled and took my hand and kissed it.

"She's just being protective." he said. I rolled my eyes. A.J.'s speech was mainly hinting at our upcoming honeymoon night and my transformation. I'm so gonna get that girl. As we danced beneath the stars I felt Riley tense up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's…um… come with me." he said as he took me around to the side of the house.

* * *

"Look out there and tell me what you see." I looked out into the woods and saw nothing.

"I see…nothing." I said with a frown. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Look again." he said. I strained my eyes trying to look again. And I saw the most beautiful sight, well second anyway. Riley will always be the first. I looked at Riley with a shocked expression. "Surprise." I looked back and ran to Owen. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Mmm, how I missed you." I said teary eyed.

"Well, I'm here now. You didn't think I'd miss your wedding now did you?" he asked.

"I kind of thought you were mad at me." I said as I looked down.

"Truthfully, I was. But I realized that this is what you truly want. And who am I to try to ruin your happiness… for the third time." he smirked. I looked up at him and smiled. He seemed so sincere.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I rubbed my hand through his hair. "It's getting kind of long."

"Uh, yeah. I ran home took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, and came straight here. But I will be getting it cut soon though." he smiled. I leaned my head against his chest as we rocked back and forth. I suddenly felt something wet on my face. I quickly looked away to hide my face.

"I, um… sorry." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Aww is someone showing some emotion?" he asked teasingly.

"It just so happens that I have something in my eye." I said.

"Sure ya do." he said as he pulled me close.

"You are so annoying." I said.

"That's my Zane." he said. We then began to dance in silence. "Hmm, I just can't believe that I'm saying goodbye all over again."

"Don't worry, I'll be back and I'll be better than ever." I said.

"But I kind of liked you this way. Independent, strong, loving, protective, kind of clumsy, and sarcastic. Plus I liked your blush, your heartbeat, and you being human in general." he said. I instantly felt bad. He was losing the person he fell in love with. I couldn't help but frown.

"I know, but it's something I want. And knowing that you're trying to be happy for me makes my day." I said.

"Yeah, seeing you happy makes my day too." he said. "So, um?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing. I don't wanna make you mad." he said. I knew what he wanted to know.

"It's not gonna happen anytime soon. I've decided that I want to be human for my honeymoon. I want the full human experience, and then maybe I'll be changed." I said. My god, he was antsier than Riley on my numbered human days. They both really want to cherish my last few humanity moments as much as possible.

"Whew, good." he said as he twirled me. "Do you know when?"

"Um… probably after the honeymoon. I'd say about five to seven weeks. Depends on how long the honeymoon lasts. I still don't know where we're going." I said as I stared off into space.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" he mumbled to himself, but I heard him.

"Like I said, we don't want to have me in any type of pain on the honeymoon. I'm sure he wants me to enjoy my last human experience." I said.

"Oh wow, so let me guess you're gonna spend it watching TV and reading books, huh?" he chuckled. Wow, that actually stung.

"Um… no. But thanks for suggesting such wonderful ideas." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, I was just joking Z. You and I both know that you can't actually expect me to think that you and your vampire are gonna do like most humans. I highly doubt that he even could. Now me on the other hand…" _What the hell?_

"Actually we _can _do what most humans can. And that's exactly what we plan on doing. Besides who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do with my husband." I snapped. I saw him wince at the word 'husband'. But I was too heated to acknowledge it. Our dancing suddenly stopped. I couldn't read his expression. I decided that maybe I should fix this. I didn't want to have us leave like this. It would haunt me forever.

"I-I don't… what do you mean you can have a _real honeymoon _with him! He'd break you in two!" he yelled. I instantly blushed.

"You shouldn't be worried about that. It's my life, and I can do whatever I want. But this isn't the time to talk about such things. We should focus on now." I said. He let out a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything about that. We should leave on a good note." he said.

"I know you're worried. Don't be." I said.

"I can't help it. When you love someone, you have to." We danced for a few more minutes, before Riley came back.

"Alright babe, it's time to go." he said. I looked up at Owen one last time and hugged him.

"Thanks for being my friend. I know it wasn't easy. But I really do love you." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. And when you come back, I'll still be here." he said. I took a deep breath and walked over to Riley. He hugged me and we walked towards the house. I felt a little better knowing that when I get back Owen would still be here.

* * *

When I got upstairs Blaine and Kurt had me out of my wedding tux and into something more for the winter time.

"Why am I dressed like this?" I asked examining my wardrobe. Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"We can't tell you. Riley says it's a surprise." Kurt said. I rolled my eyes and picked up my lighter suitcase.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said as I began to walk down the stairs. I walked into Riley's arms and we walked to the door. Everyone congratulated us as we began to depart. I walked over to my mom, dad, Layla, and Zoey.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Zoey said tearing up.

"I'll only be a gone a few weeks. " I said.

"Yeah, but that's a long time." she said as she hugged me. "Congratulations again."

"You two be careful. I want him back in one piece." my mom said.

"Don't worry Ms. Park, everything will be just fine." Riley said and flashed a smile.

"Okay son, have fun and enjoy married life. I know we will." he said as he wrapped an arm around Layla's waist. She smiled at and hugged me too.

"Good luck." she said as she kissed my cheek. Riley and I then walked out of the house and got into Elena's Lacrosse and drove off. As I looked out the window, I heard the sounds of a wolf. It was sort of a howling in pain.

"I'll miss you too, Owen." I said as we drove off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter up. How was the wedding? Was it good? I thought so. And I wanted Zane and Owen to leave on a good note, instead a of a harsh one like Bella and Jacob did. **

**Alright Kiddies and all who's still with me, next up is the wait for it…honeymoon! It's gonna be amazing. And wait until you see where they go for such an important event. Read and Review. Non-members can review too. Stay with me people, keep the series ALIVE! Lol.**


	3. Honeymooners

**Here's the **_**smut**_** chapter so be prepared. If you don't like guy on guy don't read or skip that part and wait for the next chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Honeymooners**

As we stepped off the jet (I know, I was shocked too) and into the airport; I looked for signs of where we were. Riley kept everything hidden from me. We grabbed our bags and headed to the exit. A man with a sign in his hand that said 'Stavros' was standing outside.

"Hey Cosmo, that's us." Riley said.

"Ah, you must be Riley. Your mother and father talked a lot about you. But I didn't know you had a guest." he said smiling towards me.

"Yes, this is my husband, Zane." he said holding me closer.

"Well congrats on the wedding. Come on, the Villa is waiting." he said as he grabbed our bags. We stepped out into Geneva, Switzerland. I was bewildered.

"I had no idea you were taking me to Switzerland." I said as I playfully punched Riley's arm.

"That's because it was supposed to be a surprise." he said. I leaned into his embrace and watched as we drove up to the mountains. I watched as it began to snow.

"I thought it was always warm up in Switzerland." I said.

"Not always, Mr. Stavros." Cosmo said from the front seat. "Where we're going it's cold and beautiful," Wait, so we're not staying in warm areas?

"Oh, then where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Alps. It's nice and snowy up there. Very beautiful." Cosmo said.

"You mean to tell me you're taking up to the mountains?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay. I mean we can go somewhere sunny if you prefer…" I smashed my lips to my dashing husbands'.

"No, it's perfect. Besides, I have to get used to cold weather anyway." I said looking out the window.

When we arrived to Riley's family's Villa, I stared in awe. It was extravagant. The snow in the back ground helped out too.

"Wow." was all my mouth would let me say. Riley smiled helped me out. It was cold up there, but then again, we're in the mountains. We entered the Villa with Riley carrying me bridal style and I went to take a short tour. It was very contemporary. It's colors consisted of tans, browns, and blacks. It was huge. It even had a fireplace in the living room and master bedroom. Ooh, dirty thoughts are approaching. I walked back out to see Cosmo getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for everything Cosmo." I said smiling.

"No problem. I'll let the cleaners know that you're here." he said and left. I looked at Riley and smiled.

"Now that we're all alone, why don't we look around the house some more huh?" he asked. I nodded my head and we began touring the house again. This house had seven bedrooms, two indoor and outdoor pools, a steam room, and a gym. Once the tour was over, we ended up back in the bedroom. I looked at the master canopy bed and smiled.

"I see someone likes the bed a lot." he said.

"I do. It's big and looks quite comfortable." I said as I played with the curtain. Riley came over and kissed my neck.

"Let's go to the pool. It has temperature settings so it'll be as if we're in a Jacuzzi." he said. I marveled at the thought.

"Sure. But, um, let me have just a few minutes." I said. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. God how I loved this man.

"Okay, but time is ticking Mr. Stavros." he said and walked out of the room. I grabbed my toiletry bag and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and smiled.

"I can do this." I said and began to brush my teeth. I finished and took of my clothes and wrapped a towel around me. I stared at the rings on my fingers. Then I went and grabbed my bag to put my toothpaste away and discovered some male lingerie. I pulled out a black sheer bodysuit. What the hell? I put it back and pulled out a note.

_Hope you have fun with these! K&B_

"Those two are insane." I said while putting my rings away. I got up and walked towards the pool. I stopped by the door to take a deep breath. This was actually happening. I looked in and saw how gorgeous everything in the room looked. It was surrounded by candles and there was soft music playing in the background. I looked up and saw that there was a skylight. The moon was beautiful. I saw Riley in the pool with his back towards me. I suppose he thought the moon was beautiful too. I dropped the towel and stepped into the warm water. I could already feel my muscles relaxing. I walked up to Riley and he turned around.

"I love you so much." he said as he put his hands around my waist. I put my hands around his necked and smiled.

"I love you too." We then shared a passionate kiss. When we were through he looked at me.

"I will stay true to my word. I said we could and I meant it." he said.

"Good to know." I said and kissed him again. He backed me against the edge of the pool and held me there. We made out furiously. I had my hands in his hair and he hand his hand on my waist. He lifted my leg so that it was around his waist. Our erections rubbed together just right.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." he said through the kisses.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I don't want our first time in a pool." I said. He picked me up and we were in the bedroom within seconds. We dried off and hopped into bed. I laid on my back as Riley laid in between my legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can always stop." he said as he looked into my eyes. I grabbed his neck and kissed him again.

"I've never been more sure in my life." I said. He looked hesitant but kissed me again. Our kisses just felt right. Like nothing else in the world mattered. I was with the man I loved. What could get better than that? I then heard the opening of a bottle. I watched as the Greek god coated his fingers with lubricant. Funny, I don't remember seeing that in the bag. But from what I learned about the birds and the bees, and extensive research on the net, you needed that.

"I decided to get a flavored one. You know just in case you wanna mix it up a little." he said.

"Mmm, it smells like strawberries." I said. He smiled and kissed me one last time before he gently pressed a finger into my entrance. I winced because of the coldness and the slight pain, obviously Riley saw that too.

"Do we need to stop?" he asked quickly.

"No." I grunted. "This is all new to me. So it'll take a few minutes to adjust." I took a deep breath and told nodded for him to continue. He moved real -slowly. Then he inserted another finger, spreading me open. I moaned and pushed down on his fingers.

"Oh...oh wow. This feels wonderful." I said. He then took out his fingers and entered me very slowly. He felt so big. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him close.

"This feels…so g-good." Riley said as he buried his face into my neck. The pain slowly started to turn into pleasure. He then began his thrusts. We both moaned in pleasure. He leaned up and looked me in my eyes as he continued to thrust.

"I love you so much." he said in between thrusts. His rhythm began to speed up. I felt like I was in heaven. I never felt this good before.

"Oh…God. R-Riley!" I moaned. He then put his hand on the headboard as we got closer to our orgasm. My hands were running all over Riley's body. I loved the way he felt. Him being inside me was the best feeling in the world. He nuzzled into my neck again and kissed it.

"Riley...a-almost there!" I yelled as I felt myself clenching his member. With me rubbing against him, that was all the friction I needed. I didn't have to jerk myself off, because his skin was so smooth that it felt just right.

"I know, me too." he grunted. With one final thrust, we came at the same time. Riley tore the headboard in half and the canopy fell around us. He then collapsed on me. Our breaths were slow and relaxed. I patted his head and kissed it. He then rolled off of me.

"That was amazing." I said as I stared at him. He leaned up on one arm and smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it." he said. I looked down at the mess we made.

"We should get cleaned up." I said. He nodded and was gone within seconds. We cleaned each other off and cuddled.

"Get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with a very satisfied smile on my face.

**A/N: Okay here's the honeymoon chapter. I love smut, but I can't write it that good. Hopefully it was okay and just right for their first time. More to come soon. Oh and I was listening to this sound called C by Mitsuru Shimizu from EPV_128 "Consciousness Dr." V.A or something like that, but its on Youtube go check it out. I decided that since it's instrumental that it would be perfect for Ziley's making love song. It's really pretty. XOXO shadowbeauty **

**P.S. I might change Autumnal Equinox to the sequel of Winter Solstice. That's a maybe, I'm not sure yet.**


	4. AfterGlow

**Chapter 4: Afterglow **

I awoke the next morning alone in the bed. I noticed that I was covered in cotton scraps. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I sat up and inspected the room. It was trashed. I think we made have had too much fun the first time. Oh well, next time will be better.

I got off the bed and pulled on my robe. I pulled pieces of cotton of my hair and looked into the mirror. I stared at my reflection and smiled. I'm no longer a virgin. I'm a happily married non-virgin man. I began to reminisce about last night's activities. I rubbed my neck, because Riley kissed me there. I touched my lips, because he kissed me. Oh how he kissed me.

"Let's see how bad you're hurt." Riley said as he turned me around. He began to inspect my body. When he touched my shoulder I winced. He looked up at me in alarm.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I assured him.

"Don't say that. You're just trying to make me feel better." he said. I was a little hurt by that. My blissful honeymoon night was amazing and he's ruining the afterglow.

"Uh, no I'm not. I feel wonderful." I said. He just looked at me like I was delusional. "Well just so you know that's over. I'm sort of fucking mad." I snapped. He winced at my words. I was shocked myself. I had actually used a severe swear word. But I felt powerful at the same time.

"You should be." he said looking at the ground. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"Do you not see how insanely happy I am?" I asked.

"You're happy about I did? Look at you!" he said as he pulled of my robe. I looked in the mirror and saw bruises. Wow, it must have been really good for him.

"These will heal. My morning afterglow is ruined now." I said pulling my robe back on. He then started to walk away. I pulled some more cotton out of my hair. "What's up with all the cotton?"

"Uh, I may have demolished the sheets, canopy, and the pillows. But that isn't what we're talking about right now. I feel like I've hurt you." he said.

"This is what happens the first time. Not everyone's first time is perfect. But mines was, absolutely perfect. Besides I expected this to be difficult, but the way I see it, practice...makes... perfect." I stopped because his reaction wasn't a positive one.

"You're joking! You actually thought all this out. You knew I would hurt you? I feel more like a monster now than ever." he said. I walked over to him.

"You are not a monster. For a human, it was magnificent. Now I don't know about you, but I feel wonderful. I just wished you felt the same." I said sadly. He grabbed my hands and held them.

"Oh trust me, I do. This pales in comparison to all the other nights I've had." he said with a smile.

"I feel the same way. If only you could read my mind." I said as I kissed him again. I moved my hand down to the waist band of his shorts. He grabbed it and kissed it gently.

"No, no more. And I actually got some advice from my family on this particular topic." he said. I frowned. This can't be good.

"Oh boy." I said as I sat down.

"Dad said that it would be a great experience. But I had to be careful, because with me being a vampire and experiencing sex for the first time, my emotions would be haywire." he said.

"And were they?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. That's why the bedroom is screwed up." he said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I was just... I don't know how to explain it. But I am sorry and I did enjoy myself." I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to my lips.

"Good to know. Now on for round two." I said reaching for his shorts and once again he stopped me. This is not what married people do.

"Oh god, you aren't gonna make love to me anymore are you?" I asked. He pulled me close and began to hum. I cracked a smile because he thought he was sly. "I said making love, not making music." he smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"It's breakfast time." he called out. I just rolled my eyes. _Oh he must be insane if he thinks he's not gonna touch me anymore._

I changed into a cotton sweater and some jeans and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Riley digging in the fridge for what I'm assuming would be something for me to eat. I walked over to the island and sat down.

"So what would you like?" he asked still searching for something in the fridge." I gave his butt a thoughtful look. "Zane?"

"Oh um, what all do you have?" I asked.

"Enough to feed a cow." he instantly looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." I waved him off.

"Oh please, it'll take a lot more than that to upset me now." I said. He smiled and pulled out some pancake batter. I watched as he made them. I walked over to the fridge and looked inside. Man was it stocked. And it had most of my favorite foods. I then caught the sight of something wonderful and pulled it out. Riley looked over at me as he grabbed a plate.

"Hmm, it would seem that my hubby likes strawberries." he said with a smirk.

"Of course. I used to eat them a lot when I was a kid. Still do actually." I said as I popped one in my mouth. He turned to me and handed me my plate. It was pancakes, sausage, eggs, and potatoes.

"Hope you like it." he said. I got one whiff of the food and dug in. I had never felt so hungry in my life. I grabbed some syrup and covered my plate. The strawberries were a nice touch. Once I was finished I leaned back and sighed.

"That was wonderful." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Glad you think so." he said as he collected the plate.

"So what did you have planned anyway?" I asked. He just smiled. Ooh I loved that smile. I started to unbutton my shirt. He was over to me in seconds.

"No, not that. Not until after the change." he said. I frowned and dropped my hands from my shirt.

"That's what you think." I said. He had no idea that I was planning on surprising him with some of the contents from my suitcase.

**A/N: Okay here's the afterglow. I how you like. I felt it was pretty good. Oh and is Zane starting to develop? Not yet. But the signs will be coming soon. Read and Review XOXO ShadowBeauty. Oh and the link for the official poster is on my profile. **


End file.
